


Welcome Home

by Carmenlire



Series: Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, M/M, Moving In Together, POV Magnus Bane, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, soft boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 08:41:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15093194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carmenlire/pseuds/Carmenlire
Summary: “Alexander,” Magnus starts tentatively, “who made this lovely piece?”Magnus had been unpacking one of Alec’s few boxes in the living room, the one filled with fragile mementos, when he’d pulled out thisthing.It’s so ugly but if Alec had decided to bring it with him to the loft--theirloft now-- than it must hold a lot of meaning for him. Magnus smiles encouragingly even as he's filled with despair.Tumblr prompt: Malec moving in together





	Welcome Home

“Alexander,” Magnus starts tentatively, “who made this lovely piece?”

Alec looks up from where he’d been unpacking his clothes, placing them in the dresser they’d chosen together a few days ago. Magnus can’t help the little smile that tilts his mouth even as he’s filled with despair. 

He joins Alec in looking at the item in question. Magnus had been unpacking one of Alec’s few boxes in the living room, the one filled with fragile mementos, when he’d pulled out this _thing_.

Magnus thinks it’s a vase. Or an arrow holder? Is it for _candles?_

Magnus doesn’t know what the fuck the thing he’s holding is supposed to be. All he knows is that it’s hideous. It’s wavy and misshapen and there’s a weird bulge in the middle that he’s afraid to ask about.

It’s so ugly but if Alec had decided to bring it with him to the loft-- _their_ loft now-- than it must hold a lot of meaning for him. His ever utilitarian boyfriend had only brought over a duffel bag full of clothes, the box of mementos, and a few dozen books.

While Magnus should probably be worried that his boyfriend didn’t have many world possessions, sadly that was to be expected. While Alec had become more comfortable with purchases just for fun, he was still a shadowhunter-- it would take more than the year they’d been together to break him completely from his hesitancy to think of himself occasionally.

Though, he had no problem buying gifts and trinkets for Magnus. Magnus was quickly amassing a little collection of presents Alec had bought him on their trips or just around the city-- whatever made him think of Magnus, Alec would buy in an instant. It always took him aback. It’s an endearing quirk of Alec’s and always makes a little lump form in Magnus’s throat at the thought that his boy is so considerate, that the stalwart shadowhunter is a giant romantic at heart. In his apothecary, he’s installed a little shelf to display those wonderfully thoughtful gifts that never fail to make him smile with a world of fondness.

Magnus is snapped back to the present when Alec walks around the bed and comes to his side, plucking the object from him and handling it with reverence as he sweeps past Magnus back out into the living room.

Over his shoulder Alec throws out, “Izzy made it, babe.”

Magnus raises a brow at Alec’s back and watches in horror as he sets the piece in the center of the coffee table.

A spot of honor. Right in the middle of the room, it’s impossible to miss-- everyone who visits them will see it, sunlight turning it _sparkling_ , catching on the dizzying-- nauseating?-- combination of colors.

Magnus fiddles with his ear cuff and, voice strangled, asks, “And what is it my dear?”

Alec looks at him unimpressed for a long minute, like Magnus is just supposed to _know_ , before he snorts and shakes his head, looking at the ugly ass thing with a rueful sort of fondness.

He looks at Magnus expectantly. “It’s a vase, Magnus. Obviously.”

Magnus is set to get defensive, retort on the tip of his tongue, when he catches the playful gleam in Alec’s eye.

He huffs out his own laugh and merely says, “Oh, of course. What was I thinking.”

Alec extends an arm and snags his hand, pulling them both to the couch where they’re treated to a front row view of the vase made by the ever-talented Isabelle.

Alec wraps an arm around his shoulders and Magnus leans into his side, throwing his own arm around Alec’s waist, resting his head against Alec’s shoulder.

They sit for a minute in the quiet and just look at it.

Finally, Alec breaks the silence.

“When she was sixteen, Izzy met a boy who was an artist. I never met him but he sounded like a pretentious bastard. She was into him, though, and he took her on a date to a pottery studio. He made his piece and Izzy made _that_ ,” he nods to the coffee table, grimacing a little. 

“He ended up breaking up with her after seeing her total lack of artistic talent and she came home and gave me it. She didn’t want it but she’d still worked hard on it and didn’t want to throw it away. I didn’t have the heart to say no, so I’ve had this for over five years. It was on my nightstand for the longest time. And now I’ve brought it here.”

Alec looks down at him, warmth in his gaze. “I know it’s hideous and bizarre and doesn’t fit your aesthetic but it reminds me of my little sister and makes me laugh. I hope it’s okay if we keep it.”

Magnus snuggles a little closer and leans up, brushing his lips over Alec’s. 

“Of course we can keep it, darling. While it’s different, it certainly is a statement piece. This is your home now-- _our_ home-- and I want you to feel comfortable here. If you can deal with my ancient artifacts littering the place I can most definitely deal with art made by someone we both adore.”

Magnus feels whatever tension that was in Alec’s shoulders ease and ducks down a little to meet his eyes.

“I mean it, love. We’re moving in together and I want to make a home with you. God knows we’ve already started our life together. I love every piece of you and if that means having an exceptionally unfortunate vase hanging about than that is a price that I’m more than willing to pay.”

He watches as Alec’s eyes grow soft, as his mouth quirks up in a bright smile.

“Thank you, Magnus. I love you,” Alec says softly.

He grins, gaze raking over Alec’s face. “Don’t think that an ugly vase will get you out of this, Alexander. You’re stuck with me now.”

Magnus places a lingering kiss on his mouth, tastes the coffee they’d both drank earlier and that undeniable _Alec_ taste that sets every nerve on fire.

“Welcome home, darling,” Magnus whispers into the space between their lips.

Gaze glowing with happiness and an ocean of love, Alec softly replies, “It’s good to be home.”

**Author's Note:**

> Catch me on tumblr @carmenlire! I'm always accepting prompts :)


End file.
